Luigi's Little Mansion of Horrors
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: When Luigi moves into a mansion that use to be haunted and he thinks that everything's gonna be alright. Boy is he wrong. When Luigi invites Peach, Daisy, Mario, Rosalina, Wario and Waluigi to spend the night at the use-to-be-haunted mansion will they survive the whole night? MAY CONTAIN BLOOD!
1. Chapter 1

Mario's Cabin

(Mario's POV)

I was lying on my bed doing absolutely nothing until my brother Luigi came in. "MARIO I GOT GREAT NEWS!" he shouted. "I'M MOVING OUT!"

"What? Why?" I asked as I jumped out of bed.

"Because me and Daisy will need to have our own private time. And it's just that we won't want you to get in the way." Luigi stated as he worryingly smiled. I was completely speechless. How can Luigi say that I'll get in his way of romance? He stated. "So before I go I'm gonna invite you, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario and Waluigi to my mansion for a sleepover." "Wait, your gonna live in the same mansion that was haunted until you got all the ghost out?" I asked Luigi. He nodded and I slapped myself in the face. Then I asked. "What is wrong with you, you're gonna live in a mansion with ghost in there!" Luigi patted me on the shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." He told me as we left for Mushroom Kingdom.

PEACH'S CASTLE...

(Peach's POV)

Me, Daisy and Rosalina were sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching a scary movie. I had no idea what the movie was called, Daisy just showed it to me and I just gave my okay. Anyways in the middle of the movie Mario and Luigi came in. "Hey Princesses, Luigi came to ask you three something." Mario stated as Luigi cleared his throat. "So I came to ask you three, do you guys wanna come and see me and Daisy's mansion for a sleepover?" He asked. Daisy jumped up with glee. "We're living in a mansion!?" she shouted as she jumped on Luigi. He nodded while she shrieked. Rosalina stood up and clapped her hands. "This is exciting,you two love birds are gonna be so happy together." she smiled. "Hey, have any of you seen Wario or Waluigi today?" Mario asked. All three of us shook our heads no as the Mario brothers were leaving.

WITH THE WARIO BROTHERS...

(Wario's POV)

"Where the heck are those stupid Mario Brothers?" I shouted as I knocked on Mario's door for the tenth time.

"Maybe we should come back later." Waluigi said as he started to walk away when all of a sudden the Mario bros. finally showed up. "Hi there Wario and Waluigi." Mario greeted. "Well anyways, would you two like to visit me and Daisy's future home?" Luigi asked.

"What's the catch?" Waluigi asked.

"If you guys attend we'll give you 200 coins each." Mario stated plainly.

"Deal." I said as me and Mario shook hands.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

OUTSIDE LUIGI'S MANSION...

(Mario's POV)

As me and Luigi waited for the others I began to observe the mansion from the outside. It was a little weird because the rest of the sky was blue and beautiful while it was dark and spooky near the mansion. It gave me the shivers. "Um...Luigi I think we should really leave because this mansion seems creepy and-" I started before Luigi cut me off. "No way! Is my big brother afraid?" "NO NO I just don't want this place to scare the princesses that all."

"You're scared." Luigi smirked.

"NO I'M NOT!" I shouted.

"And I thought I was the easily scared one." he laughed.

"You _are_!" I shouted.

"Guys?" a voice asked. We looked over to see the princesses and the Wario brothers looking at us in deep confusion. As we got in the creepy mansion I whispered to my brother. "Do you think they heard our whole conversation?" he just shrugged his shoulders and whispered back. "We'll never know."

INSIDE...

While the outside was extremely creepy the inside was beautiful. A golden candelier hanged from the ceiling to the floor made of gold. The stairs look like ones you'll see in mansions in movies. Daisy's eyes shimmered in delight as she explored through her new home. The living room was huge. It had a golden fireplace,comfy yellow couches and recliners. On the way was something very cool yet creepy. It was huge portrait of Daisy,smiling at us. "I wish I had a place like this." Rosalina commented. As I walked around the living room area the portrait's eyes followed me. I ran back to Luigi and asked. "Are you sure you wanna stay here?" Luigi patted me on the shoulders and said softly. "Everything's gonna be okay bro." I shook my head fast with disagree as we moved on. I frowned. _Something's wrong about this mansion. I just know it_. In the kitchen there were master chef Toads working. There were great smell flowing through this area. Waluigi frowned and looked at his brother,who grabbed some chocolate cookies. As we were beginning to leave Wario grabbed the rest of the cookies and followed us. Upstairs in the master bedroom,where Luigi and Daisy are gonna be sleeping in was nice. On the walls showed paintings of the two skipping through a field of flowers and the night when Luigi proposed to her. I smiled. "This bedroom is beautiful." Daisy stated as she smiled at Luigi. He smiled back as Daisy kissed him on the cheek. After that Luigi looked at the rest of us. "You guys are free to search." He stated as we dashed off.

WITH MARIO AND PEACH...

Peach and I when downstairs to see the dining room and it was stunning. It had yellow and green swirled walls with a large golden table,chairs,plates,utensils and even the napkins were painted gold and soft to the touch. Peach smiled and looked through the room a little more as I when back to the living room. I kept my eyes on the portrait of Daisy on the wall. It's smile grew wider and sinister as I took a step back. All of a sudden I felt sharp pain and I also heard glass breaking.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" **_I cried in absolute pain as I fell to the ground. Peach ran in and kneed down to me. She shook me and shouted. "MARIO! MARIO! GET UP! LUIGI!" That was all I could hear until I pasted out.

(Peach's POV)

I began to cry as Luigi and Daisy ran in. Mario was still looking at us but his eyes was frozen in shock. Me and Daisy flipped him over to see that he had a large piece of glass placed into his head. Thick red blood was flowing rapidly from his head on to the floor. I was frightful when I looked at Luigi and asked. "Is he gonna be okay?" Luigi gently smiled and held my palm. "It's gonna be okay." he said.

LATER...

(Mario's POV)

When I came to I saw a white ceiling. "Am I in heaven?" I said to myself. Peach looked at me with a smile and replied. "No silly,you're in the hospital clinic in the mansion. You had surgery to get the large piece of glass out of your brain and I'm so glad your okay." I also noticed that something was off about Peach. Her light blue eyes turned pure black and her peach skin turned some type of purple. I crawled back as she moved closer to me.

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

"Come on strong man,all a princess wants is a little kiss." She said as she puckered her lips.

I quickly kicked her in the face and sprinted off. _I gotta find Luigi, the princesses and the Wario brothers and get out of here_.

WITH THE REAL PEACH...

(Luigi's POV)

Me and Peach were watching Mario moving around in his sleep. I began to shake him. "Mario, it's me Luigi. I need you to get up." I said. He got up and screamed then looked at me. He placed his hand on his head and asked. "Why am I sweating?" "You were probably having a nightmare, you were moving around like you were trying to get away from something." Peach stated. "Yeah I was oddly dreaming about a freaky ugly girl who was chasing me. She had purple skin and black eyes that sort of looked like buttons." he described. "Were glad your okay." I smiled.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"** We heard a blood curling scream coming from the living room. "That sounds like Daisy!" Mario shouted. Then all of a sudden he sat frozen in this tracks. He laid down and began to have a seizure. **"MARIO!"** We shouted as he passed out again. "DOCTOR, WE NEED YOU!" I shouted as I ran to get the doctor while Peach ran to get Daisy.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

WITH PEACH...

(Peach's POV)

I was running as fast as I can to Daisy. I was thinking on what horrible thing that will be going on with her. As I came in she turned around to show me two dresses. One light yellow while the other was white. They had the exact same design on them which was the same thing on the dress that Daisy was already wearing. "Hey Peach I wanna ask you which dress would you like to see me wear at the wedding, this one? She asked as she held the light yellow one. Then she held up the white one and asked. "But I like this one. See Peach isn't this hard to decide?" I looked at her with shock and I asked her. "So all this time you're screaming over dresses?" Daisy replied. "No I was screaming because I am so excited that Luigi and I are getting married soon." I just slapped myself in the face. I couldn't believe that I ran here for absolutely nothing.

"Come on Daisy,we have to go to the hospital clinic." I stated.

"Why? Besides none of us are hurt right? Daisy asked.

"Mario is in there."

"For what reason?"

I sighed. "Come on Daisy." I said as I grabbed her.

HOSPITAL CLINIC...

(Luigi's POV)

When the doctor got in here he was checking to see if he was okay. "He's in a coma." He finally said after hours of checks. _This is bad. Very VERY bad. Since my brother's down I'll have to step to the plate_. Finally Peach ran in with Daisy as the doctor was leaving out. "So how's Mario doing?" Peach asked. I replied softly. "He's in a coma." Peach covered her mouth as tears began to run down her eyes. All of a sudden,just like an instant Mario sat up. His eyes grew huge as he looked at me. Then he said a word that I didn't quite understand. After that he pouched on Peach and Daisy. They were both kicked in the head as he ran towards me. I grabbed my hammer and swung at him,which as a result made him go back to the non moving state. I cried a complete tears after that. I just couldn't believe I did that. I walked over to Daisy and Peach. They were both alright but Peach had red hair. "Um...Peach, what is wrong with your hair?" I asked her before she dropped to the floor. Daisy gasped. She kneed down to her and asked. "Peach? Are you still alive in there?" As I ran to get the doctor again Daisy kept an eye on her.

(Daisy's POV)

I began to cry. _My best friend. Gone with the wind_. I pumped her chest to see if her heart was still beating. I found out that it wasn't. I laid down on her chest and cried on it. I pound on her chest as I shouted. **"WHY? WHY? WHY?" **I cried as I heard footsteps come in. I turned to see Luigi and the doctor. I stepped back as they got Peach on the bed and the doctor checked her.

HOURS LATER...

(Peach's POV)

When I came to I saw Daisy and Luigi looking down on me. Daisy smiled as she ran to hug me. "I knew you won't die on me." Luigi walked up to Mario's bed as we saw him starting to get up. "Mario?" Luigi asked as Mario turn to him. Then he stated. "We're getting out of here." _**"AAAAWWWWWW!" **_Daisy complained. "Do we really have to?" I turned to her and stated. "Daisy we have to go. Before anyone else get hurt." "I think it might be a little too late for that." a voice said. We turned to see Rosalina and Wario coming up to us. She showed us Waluigi's hat. "He's gone." Wario cried. "Hold me Rosie!" he shouted while trying to get a hug. But she luckily moved before she got "assaulted". "Ew...No!" She shouted. Suddenly one of the Toad chefs came in. He was holding a small box. "For you from our king Princess." he said as he gave it to me. "He said when he laid hie eyes on you he was locked with eternal love." We all looked at each other in wonder. Who could that person be? Could it be Bowser or King Boo? As the Toad left Mario stated the plan. "Okay guys. So first we're gonna see if Waluigi really is dead. After that we're gonna go and find out who or what has a crush on my girl...I-I mean Peach and then we're getting out got it?" We nodded as we when to find Waluigi. But while we were leaving Mario was still blushing. We both stopped to talk. "Mario it's okay." I giggled. "The words just slipped out of your mouth that's all." I quickly gave him a kiss and dashed off.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

NEAR THE ENTRANCE...

(Mario's POV)

Me and Luigi was trying to open the door but it won't budge. Wario began to panic. "WE'RE TRAPPED! WE'RE NEVER GONNA SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!" he shouted to the sky. Rosalina walked over to him and slapped him in the face repeatedly. "Dude,control yourself!" she shouted. Me and Luigi were huffing and puffing. "Man,trying to get this door open is a _challenge_." Luigi panted. "You're right bro." I agreed. "Hey guys." Wario stated. "Don't you guys remember something like...oh I don't know...MY BROTHER!" "Good point,we did want to find Waluigi first." Daisy pointed out. "That's true." Peach agreed as we began to leave.

IN THE LIVING ROOM...

"WALUIGI!" Daisy shouted.

"WALUIGI!" Peach shouted

"WALUIGI!" Wario shouted.

"WALUIGI!COME ON!GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN GO HOME!" Rosalina shouted in complain.

"MARCO!" I shouted.

"POLO!" Luigi shouted back to me. We both laughed then turned around to see Daisy,Peach,Rosalina and Wario looking at us in complain. "Why are you guys looking at us like that, we are trying to make this seem fun because this is _**really**_ getting boring." Luigi sighed. We all sighed as we left. But before I left the room I looked at the portrait of Daisy on the wall. "You're creepy." I stated. The Daisy portrait started to move. It got out of the wall and was standing mighty tall in front of me. She then grabbed me and made me look her in the eye. "I'M YOUR RULER LITTLE MAN. I'VE ALWAYS HAD AND I'LL ALWAYS WILL BE!" she shouted. I began to scream and tried to squirm from her reach. She smirked as she stomped out of the room.

IN THE BATHROOM...

She leaned by the edge of the tub,which was full of water,dipped me in and pulled me back out. I began to cough up water as she dipped me in again. "LUIGI!" I shouted as she dipped me in again. Once she got me out she dropped me in the tub and left. Luigi,Rosalina,Daisy,Peach and Wario ran in to see me swimming in a pool-like bathtub. "Wow,look at the _size_ of this bathtub!" Daisy exclaimed as I quickly got out. Peach handed me a towel and I dried myself off.

IN THE HALLWAY...

While walking down the hall Luigi asked me. "Mario,what happened?" I replied shouting very fast and not very understandable. **"A GIANT DAISY CAME FROM THE PORTRAIT AND ALMOST MADE ME DROWN!"** Luigi looked at me confused and patted me on the back. "I know you're scared bro but everything's gonna be okay." Luigi said slowly and softly. I shouted. **"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M FROM A DIFFERENT PLANET!" **He shook his head and patted me on my shoulder. "Oh and by the way Mario where's your hat?" I patted my head. _Oh man! Now I have to find my hat!_ I looked down a different hallway and saw the giant Daisy with my hat in her pocket. _**HEY, THAT GIRL GOT MY HAT!**_ I quickly ran to the hallway that she was walking and noticed that the hallway was actually a wall. _**Dammit! **_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter 5

(Mario's POV)

I couldn't believe that Daisy portrait went through a wall. This place get stranger and stranger by the second. First her eyes were following me,then I had a large piece of glass in my head,after that I had a huge seizure, soon after I passed out Peach went down and **NOW** that _stupid_ giant picture has my **HAT!** I really starting to get pissed over this stupid damn _**HOUSE!**_ _**"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" **_I shouted to the sky. Luigi and Peach ran up to me. "Mario,calm down." Peach begged.

(Luigi's POV)

My brother is out of control. His eyes turned red and his red clothes and overalls turned black. Hatred and angry flared in his eyes as he shouted in a demonic voice. _**"YOUR DEAD!" **_The six of us screamed in horror as we ran in the nearest closet we could find.

IN THE CLOSET...

"I can't believe that Mario is acting like this." Rosalina stated. "Yeah,I don't be around him that much but I know that's not like him." Wario agreed. "Guys I don't know what you're thinking but I say we GET OUT OF HERE!" Daisy shouted before I covered her mouth. "Shhhh!" The rest of us whispered. Then all of a sudden an ax when through the door. We quickly moved when we saw it. Once it was pulled out we let out a sigh of relief. Then Mario's head went through the hole. "_HHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEE EEE'SSSSSSSSSS_ THE **MARIO!"** he shouted in demonic laughter. We screamed in horror as we saw a giant Daisy head come out of another hole. "AND HERE'S DAISY!" she shouted. **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **we shouted. Suddenly two Boo came out of them and as Mario fainted the giant Daisy turned into a spark of light. The Boo looked at us,grabbed Mario by his leg and left. We got out of the closet and ran off after them.

KING BOO'S THRONE ROOM...

The five of us where peering around the corner of the door watching King Boo sit (well...actually float)on his throne. The two Boo we saw earlier flew in. "So did you two get that princess I told you to get?" King Boo stated. One Boo said with a western accent . "Yeah Boss,here you go."and he threw him. King Boo sighed. "You IDIOTS! I said a princess not that darn plumber." he threw him back head first. The other Boo said like a voice that sounds like Barney the dinosaur. "But that's what a princess looks like. Ugly,has a mustache and has deep emotional issues." "No there NOT! Princesses are beautiful and grateful." King stated.

"Oh,so what your saying is that princesses don't have emotional issues?" the Barney voiced Boo asked.

"King Boo nodded as we turned around. Peach whispered. "What are we going to do now Luigi?" I thought for a moment. "I got an idea,why don't we find my brother and GET. .HERE! Wario shouted as Rosalina covered his mouth. "What's going on here?" King Boo's voice said to us. We quickly turned around to face him. The princesses pushed me right in front of the King. I sweatdropped. "Ugh sorry your highness for getting on your territory." I said worryingly. After that I begged. "PLEASE your highness,you have my brother and possibly Wario's brother too so I beg of you PLEASE give them back!" King Boo replied and pointed to Peach. "Not until you give me her." Daisy ran up to him and asked. "Why would you want Peach,my best friend?" King Boo replied. "So I can have her hand in marriage." Quickly Daisy and Rosalina blocked Peach. "Not until you take out us first." Rosalina stated. King Boo went through the two princesses,grabbed Peach and went through the wall. While Rosalina and Daisy sweatdropped about the minor incident while I ran in the King's Throne Room and grabbed Mario. When I got out the two princesses were _still_ standing. "Uh Daisy. Rosalina. King Boo's gone so..." I trailed off. Daisy began to banging her head on the same wall that King and Peach went through as I ran back in the throne room to look for Waluigi.

HOURS LATER...

(Wario's POV)

I sighed. Luigi's been searching and searching for Waluigi for _hours_. "LUIGI HURRY UP, I HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF WITH SIXTEEN BOXES OR OREOS!" I shouted. Daisy was still banging her head on the wall when Luigi shouted back minutes later. "I FOUND HIM!" "GREAT, NOW DRAG HIM OUT HERE SO WE CAN GO HOME!" " Not until we find Peach." Rosalina corrected me. "Ugh, what happened?" a voice asked. The three of us in the hall turned around to see Mario rubbing his sore head. Rosalina shouted to Luigi. "LUIGI, MARIO'S AWAKE!" "THAT'S GREAT BUT CAN SOMEONE HELP ME GET WALUIGI OUT. HE'S STUCK BETWEEN TWO LARGE WATS OF BUBBLEGUM THAT'S LOOK LIKE THEY BEEN HERE FOR YEARS!" Luigi shouted as Daisy ran in to help. Mario got up and asked. "What was going on while I was out?" I replied. "Well...not much really. You got knocked out,two idiotic Boo got you and thought you were a princess, King Boo saw us and Luigi begged him to give you back, he wanted Peach to marry him, Daisy and Rosalina tried to protect her but unfortunately King Boo went through the two of them,grabbed Peach and went through the wall, Daisy learned that banging her head on a wall can solve problems, Luigi dragged you out and when back in to get Waluigi, I told him that I have date with destiny in a chocolate cookie packet sixteen of them to be exact, he found him but he's stuck in bubblegum and Daisy stopped acting like the numbskull she is and ran to help." "That sound a lot of stuff I missed out on." Mario stated. I nodded in agreement. Suddenly Luigi and Daisy came in the hall,dragging Waluigi with a giant ball of gum covering his entire head. "We finally got him." Daisy cheered then sighed. "I never felt this tired in my life." "Me too." Luigi agreed. "So what are we waiting for I have a date with vanilla filled destiny to get to." I stated as I was about to walk away. "Wario wait, we still need to find Peach." Mario said. I turned back around and we walked down the hall to find the lost pink princess.

(Mario's POV)

I looked around to find my hat on the floor. I grabbed it,placed it on my bandaged head and ran to catch up with the others.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	6. Chapter 6

IN KING BOO'S BEDROOM...

(Peach's POV)

_This feels so much like being kidnapped by Bowser,only except it a ghost and he wants to MARRY ME! _I began to sigh as King Boo floated towards me. "Don't you worry my beauty,you'll be freed right after our honeymoon is over." "You never get away with this. Once Mario gets here he's gonna kick your sorry a-" I started as he kissed me. I tried to let go but his grip was too strong. He left a frosty chill on my lips as he let go. I threw a fist at him but unfortunately it went through. The king chuckled as he forced me into another kiss. _I can't wait till Mario gets here but for now I'm stuck._ A tear when down my face during the kiss. _We should had left Waluigi and went home at the beginning. But NO Wario wanted to get his ugly faced brother and leave! _

THE ENTRANCE...

(Wario's POV)

"So Mario,tell me again why we're here?" Daisy asked.

"We all sighed as Mario replied. "Daisy,we been over this sixteen times in the last three minutes. We're going to split up into two groups. Each group will have three people in it. And yes Waluigi is included."

"But why does Waluigi need to be put in this. He's unconscious." Daisy complained. "Who cares? He's still human!" Mario stated as he slapped himself in the face. She then shouted. "NO HE'S NOT! HE'S A MUTANT HUMAN THAT JUST LOOKS LIKE MY FIANCE'! EVEN WORSE HE LOOKS LIKE A RECOLOR!" I shouted back. "HEY DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY BROTHER! WHAT IF I SAY YOU'RE A RECOLOR?! HUH?!" All of a sudden in a blink of an eye Daisy pounced on top of me. He pressed my nose and yelled. _**"NOW LISTEN YOU DUMB FATTY LUMP! DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ME OR I'LL COVER YOU IN BRIUSES AND KNOTS! GOT IT PUNK?!" **_I quickly nodded as Luigi picked her up. I sighed in relief. _I'm so glad that's over._

BACK WITH PEACH HOURS LATER...

(Peach's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was experiencing. After five hours of him kissing and sexually assaulting me Mario _still _hasn't came. As looked at me naked on the bed tears were pouring like rain down my cheeks. He frowned and placed his left hand on my cheek. "Oh baby,it's okay. I'll get you out as soon as we get married tonight and after I kill your friends." I eyes went from sorrow to shock. "WAIT! Your gonna to WHAT?!" I shouted. "Sugar,didn't you hear me. I said we were going to get married." he replied. I shook my head and said. "Not _that_ part the _other_ one."

"The part when I said I was gonna kill your friends?" he asked.

I nodded as he replied. "Since that Mario guy and your friends are gonna get in our way of our honeymoon I'm just gonna kill them and put them in the land of the dead!" I shook my head and cried. "No you can't _do_ that?!" He smirked. "Then I'll have to kill you instead." he pulled a knife from his drawer doors. It was a large knife that had dry blood on it. He placed it back and pulled out a sword that was glass clear. "Now listen you bad girl,try me and your life will end right on the spot. HECK! I sometimes sleep with dead bodies especially sexy females." I was about to hurl. Did he really sleep with dead female bodies. I looked up to him and asked politely. "Can I put back on my clothes?" He nodded as I ran to the bathroom in his bedroom. _Mario you better hurry up because I'm starting to get worried. _

ON THE FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY...

(Luigi's POV)

"I'm _**SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ tired!" Wario cried as he dragged his brother behind him. I looked at him and stated. "I can drag him for you Wario." he grew a smile on his face as he gave me Waluigi and walked off. Daisy walked up to me and said. "Your too nice Luigi. You could have just said no." I covered my face with my hands. "Your right, I _am_ too nice." she patted me on the back and replied. "It's okay Luigi,besides it's not your fault your too friendly. It possibly Mario's." I nodded slowly as Mario turned around. "What do you mean it's my fault! I didn't force him to be himself. And himself also got the two of you engaged so how-" he started before Rosalina screamed near the end of the hall. "Hey guys, look at this!" we ran up to her and noticed a small box-like speaker attached to the wall addressed to Mario. He grabbed it,turned it around and I saw a green play button on the back. He pressed it and heard King Boo's voice coming out. He said. "Hello there Mario Brothers and others. I'm so glad that you found this first speaker and also Mario my babe isn't on this floor. Unfortunately for you I ain't telling you which floor we're exactly on. You'll just have to wait and see." a cold chill went down my spine as Mario placed it back on the wall. Suddenly the bubblegum covering Waluigi's head began to form into a bubble. It grew bigger & bigger until it popped and his head was in full view. There was a moment of silence between the six of us as Waluigi looked up at us confused and asked. "What?" Everyone except Waluigi chuckled as Daisy and Mario helped him up. We ran upstairs to the second floor and I bet that Mario has high hopes that Peach is up here but we'll find out to see if she's really there.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	7. Chapter 7

ON THE SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY...

(Rosalina's POV)

"PEACH!" Mario and Daisy shouted.

"PEACH!TELL US WERE YOU ARE! I WANNA GO HOME!" the Wario brothers shouted. I sighed and I told Wario. "You really want to go home,don't you?" unfortunately he didn't hear me. Once we found the next box Mario pressed the button on the back and King Boo's voice said. "GREAT! You numbskulls found the next speaker but unfortunately Peachy Pie isn't on this floor. You'll just need to look harder on the third floor or should you call it the Chaotix Floor." Luigi sighed as he asked his brother. "Should we keep moving?" Mario looked at him and said. "We must. It was my duty to keep the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom along with the princess safe and I'm not gonna let her down." "WAIT! DON'T YOU SAVE OTHER WORLDS TOO?!" Daisy shouted. "Why don't we just keep moving." I said as everyone except Daisy nodded and walked upstairs. Daisy ran behind us shouting. "YOU SAVED OTHER WORLDS TOO RIGHT MARIO!?" _**"GIVE IT A REST WILL YA!"**_ Waluigi yelled.

THIRD FLOOR...

(Waluigi's POV)

_Man,that guy wasn't kidding! This is a messed up floor._ The third floor looked awful. Ghost Dry Bones were floating all over the place, throwing glass vases, fancy china and glass picture frames at us. We decided to crawl low but that didn't help. Most of the stuff was hitting me! I got huge cuts and bruises all over my beautiful face. "I wish I was still unconscious." I said to myself. Daisy stood up & shouted at the ghostly Dry Bones. "HEY YOU STUPID FLESHLESS KOOPA TROOPAS! STOP WHAT YOUR DOING! PRINCESS DAISY DEMANDS IT!" they looked at her then at each other after that they threw stuff at Daisy. "AAAHHHHH!" she shouted. "THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT!" me and Wario began to laugh at her. Then Luigi looked at us and shouted. _**"DON'T LAUGH AT HER CAUSE WE KNOW YOU TWO ARE COWARDLY ALONG WITH THESE STUPID KOOPAS!" **_The Dry Bones immediately stopped what they were doing and walked towards Luigi. He began to sweat. "H-Hey! Was it something I said?" They then pulled out shotguns and began to shoot as Luigi began to run. "MAMMA!" he shouted as he ran and as Wario laughed. The Dry Bones followed him,still shooting. Daisy then stomped up to Wario, stomped on his foot and followed Luigi. I tried to laugh but instead I covered my mouth. As Mario and Rosalina got up and dust themselves off I ran down the hall, grabbed the third speaker, ran back and gave it to Mario. He pressed the button on the back and we heard Peach's voice. She said. "Hello everyone, I'm having a very hard time with the king and also he's gonna marry me! Since he's luckily not here at the moment I can tell you some additional information. Tonight on the roof top King Boo is having a wedding ceremony and if you guys don't make it by the strike of midnight in five hours he's gonna KILL ME! Also behind this speaker I've given you my grandmother's necklace. It was in my family for several generations and Daisy if I pass I want you to have it, for being a good friend to me. And Mario keep saving the world for me." "It's so BEAUTIFUL!" a voice cried. We looked behind us to see Daisy and Luigi, hugging each other and crying. "I can't believe Peach is gone!" Luigi cried. "NOT YET!" Mario, Rosalina, Wario and I shouted. Mario handed Daisy the necklace. She put it on and we kept moving.

IN KING BOO'S BEDROOM...

(Peach's POV)

I sat on the edge of my kidnapper's bed,crying my heart out. I could believe that my life is at stake. I mean that stupid turtle looking dragon thing never took kidnapping me this far! As I heard the door open I looked to see King Boo holding many white dresses in his hands. "Okay Peach, I got as many white dresses that I can carry before the Japanese owner kicked me out by throwing brooms at me. You can pick which dress you like,although you look beautiful in all of them anyways just pick one. While you're doing that I'm gonna help my other Boo get the party ready and lets hope your friends don't show up to ruin the wonderful and magical moment we'll share together so I can see you ROT IN HELL!" I began to cry even more as he slammed the door. _I fell so helpless and small against him. He's so big and powerful and I'll watch him ruin my life as he stabs me in the center of my heart. Oh Mario... _

FOURTH FLOOR...

(Mario's POV)

"SIX FOOT, SEVEN FOOT, EIGHT FOOT, PUNCH!" Daisy shouted repeatedly as we walked down the hall. I kept my head down in sadness. _I can't __believe that if I don't make it Peach's life is gone. Oh what is a plumber to do?Oh Peach... _"Hey Mario?" Luigi's voice asked as I quickly turned around to look at him. "What's up?" I shagged my head back down as I replied. "It's nothing." "Come on bro,you're the Mario! You can't just let a princess's possibly death ceremony slow you down. LISTEN! Did you quit when Peach was kidnapped by Bowser?" he asked as I answered. "No."

"Did I quit when I had to go into this exact mansion and suck up all the ghost that lived here?" he asked.

I answered. "No."

"And did Sonic quit when he had to defeat Metal Sonic?"

"WAIT! DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING YOUR INFORMATION FROM!?"

"The point is that you go and save Peach!"

I nodded as I ran down the hallway. _Don't worry Peach. A red plumber's gonna save you and his name is MARIO!_

_**TBC...**_ __


	8. Chapter 8

KING BOO'S BEDROOM...

(Peach's POV)

As King Boo came in I sat on the edge of his bed, with my arms crossed wearing a silver white wedding dress sparkling with crystals and diamonds. He looked at me in complete surprise. "My gosh Peachie, you look amazing!" he stated as he grabbed a iron and curler and began curling my hair. I sighed and asked dully. "Okay so what if they don't come. Can you not kill me? Please?" "Yeah I wouldn't kill you unless I can take over Mushroom Kingdom and call it King Boo's Terror Torturer and also become the new hero while Mario and Luigi can be my butlers." the king stated. I thought about it for a moment and it seems very terrifying. "No I'm not letting you take over the kingdom. The Toads need me." I concluded. "Well, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. Kill you and take over the kingdom without your help." I stood up and shouted. **"NO! YOUR **_**NOT**_** GONNA DO THAT?!" **he floated towards me,looked me dead in the eye & shouted. **"BABY WATCH ME, I'M THE KING, ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE FOR ME AND THERE'S NOTHING A SISSY PICKY PRINCESS GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" "ANYTHING **_**BUT**_** THIS! IF YOU COME AND HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS OR THE TOADS I'M GONNA-!"** I started until King Boo pulled out the glass sword. _"Sit. Down. __**NOW!**__" _he demanded firmly as I followed. Then he smirked and said calmly. "Now that a good girl."

"Listen you JERK! You better not hurt my friends. You can kill Wario and Waluigi. But if you hurt a hair on Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi and especially Mario's head you'll regret it." I stated as he placed the sword on my forehead so that it's blade was facing directly beside it so if he used it, it would slice my brain in half. The king chuckled and shouted. "Now listen babe you got a lot of gut to speak to a king that way but try me again and _I'll _do something _you'll_ regret by taking your life right in front of that little red plumber's face. And I'll be laughing so DARN hard to see you **DROP TO THE FLOOR! **Now you either respect me or scream and watch you FALL! Your decision." "Okay KB, I'll listen to you." I said in defeat. He smirked and left the room as I looked at the dress I was wearing. It was nice and shiny but I looked a little disco ball. _Oh Mario, get me out of this comfortable prison! _

FIFTH FLOOR...

(Luigi's POV)

"Guys, I'm tired. Can we go home?" Wario whined.

"NO! WARIO,WEREN'T GONNA GO WITHOUT PEACH!" Mario shouted.

"Why? Cause you love her? Do you wanna kiss her?" Wario asked as Mario blushed.

"Well...THAT NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" he yelled

Waluigi smirked and him & Wario started chanted. "Peach and Mario sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a-" then in a blink of a eye Mario pushed Wario on the wall. "Listen you no brain, idiotic FREAK! Don't you ever say anything about Peach or I'll-" he started to yell before Wario stopped him. "Yeah, what ya gonna do what?" he smirked. Mario immediately punched him repeatedly._** "Try me you short bastard! TRY ME AND I'LL KICK AND PUNCH THAT HUGE SMIRK OF YOUR FACE!"**_ Wario was getting black eyes,bruises,knots and a bloody nose. While Waluigi screamed in horror, Daisy, Rosalina and I were trying to get Mario to stop but we made no success.

(Mario's POV)

I was so ANGRY! I couldn't believe what he said. I mean yes, I do like Peach I mean who wouldn't?! Her golden blonde hair, her glorious peach skin,her stunning baby blue eyes,her beautiful pink lips waiting for a kiss from me! I immediately stopped what I was doing and blushed. "Mario,are you okay?" I heard Luigi asked. I turned around to see my brother's worried face. I smiled and said. "Everything's okay bro. Really I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Do ghost haunt people?" I asked him with a smile.

He nodded.

"Well that's your answer." I concluded.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we heard two screams. We turned around to see Rosalina and Daisy being dragged away. "DAISY!" Luigi shouted as all the stairway doors slammed shut and a flat screen TV popped up from the wall. It turned on to show King Boo's ugly face. "Why hello there Mario and Wario brothers, I got some exciting news for you four. All three princesses' lives are in your hands. In one hour, if all of you don't show up on the roof top then I'm killing all three of them. See ya in a hour and the clock's ticking." Once the screen went back into the wall Luigi fainted on the floor. The three of us looked at him with confused looks.

"Is your brother gay or something?" the Wario brothers asked at once.

"_**NO!" **_I shouted.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Chapter 9

STILL ON THE FIFTH FLOOR...

(Luigi's POV)

_This is no fair. This is no fair. This is no fair._ I can't believe that King Boo took Daisy away! I mean what could he want with a sweet, delightful angel like her.

KING BOO'S ROOM...

(Daisy's POV)

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I screamed as the stupid king forced me into a dress as Rosalina and Peach laid bored on the bed. After he was done he pushed me on the bed and slammed the door behind him. Rosalina stood up and stated. "We got to get out of here." "Yeah. I miss my Luigi." I whined in agreement. "But how? Even if we leave he'll find us and _kill_ us." Peach stated as I stood up. "Guys, aren't you tired of hearing that princesses are just pretty girls with no toughness and a lot of beauty and kindness. Although the stuff about the beauty is nice but we can be tough and brave. We could stand up for ourselves. Right?" I asked as the two of them nodded. I walked to the door and kicked it down. All of a sudden three Boo pushed us back in. **"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"** I shouted. The first Boo sounded like Dracula as he stated. "We did this by the king's orders." the second Boo sounded like a mixture of Mario and Luigi's voices. "Yeah it was the boss' ideas to do this, besides you three are way more safer here." he stated kindly. The third Boo said nothing but put on a flashcard that says:

See you ladies in thirty minutes!

And left the room. Peach laid on the bed and began to scream in a pillow while me and Rosalina played Patty Cake.

BACK ON THE FIFTH FLOOR...

(Luigi's POV)

I began to sigh as I looked at my watch. Twenty-nine minutes until the wedding ceremony. I looked at Mario, who was swaying his hat in his face and then at the Wario brothers, who were bopping their heads together. We were also sitting on the floor. I looked back at my watch. Twenty-eight minutes. I began to sweat as I crawled to Mario and showed him the time. He covered his face with his hands and muffled. "I FAILED YOU PEACH!" I stood up and stated. "Guys, we still have time to save the princesses. We have twenty-seven minutes left. We can make it." "HOW?!" the three of them asked as I pulled out three chain saws from my pocket. "How-oh never mind." Wario sighed as he grabbed one. "WAIT LUIGI!" Mario shouted. "THERE'S ONLY THREE OF THEM BUT FOUR OF US!" I smirked and nodded as Mario torn down the door. "Let do this!" Mario stated as the Wario brothers nodded and ran upstairs.

ON THE ROOF TOP...

(Peach's POV)

Daisy, Rosalina and I sat on the side while the Boo we putting the final touches on the decorations. Although this is to represent our deaths it was very beautiful. Roses, daisies, violets and many other flowers dyed white and put with the white streamers and a banner that says:

**TO CELEBRATE THE PRINCESSES' DEATH!**

Clear diamonds and crystals were hung and sparkling in the glorious full moon. It looked beautiful but will end in bloody terror. I was frightened on what will happen to me in the next nineteen minutes.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

(Daisy's POV)

_Goodbye life as I know it. Goodbye future. Goodbye Luigi!_ I was on my knees pouring down tears. Peach was crying too. I got up and hugged her. "Oh Daisy." she cried. "I can believe we're gonna end like this." "Well at least we can die together." I cried the bright side. Rosalina ran in to join the hug. "I'll miss you guys so much." she cried as me and Peach shouted. "We'll miss you **TWO!**" **"COME ON YOU THREE, WE'RE STARTING IN ABOUT FOUR MINUTES!" **King Boo shouted as the three of us got up and wiped the tears from our faces. "Well I guess the people are right. Princesses aren't in the tough category." I sighed. "No they're not. Daisy you're tough in your own special way. Don't let false rumors overcome that." Peach stated as Rosalina nodded. I smiled. "You two are the most nicest friends I had ever had." I cried as I split into tears and ran to the two of them. "Thank you." I cried. They nodded as we took our places, thinking about our future of living or dying right on the spot.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Chapter 10

ROOF TOP...

(Daisy's POV)

Everyone got to their places. Some Boo sat in the crowd while a Boo was the guy that speaks.(Forgot the name)And there was a Boo at the piano. Another Boo was wearing a bow tie and he was gonna walk us down the aisle. I began to cry._ I couldn't believe that my life will end at a wedding by a ghost!_ Then all of a sudden a light bulb lit up in my head. "Hey King? Can I pretty please use the bathroom? I have to go super bad." I asked as I put on the most biggest and cutest puppy dog eyes ever. "Fine, but if you down come back in two minutes I'm gonna find you & kill you." he replied as I ran out.

THE STAIRWAY...

(Luigi's POV)

We almost to the roof when all of a sudden we bumped into Daisy. She began to cry and ran over to hug me. "LUIGI, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE! I KNEW YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME!" I stroked her soft light brunette hair and said softly. "Of course I'll never leave you. You're way too special for me to leave me." she smiled as we embraced into a kiss. We immediately stopped and ran upstairs to save the other two. Once we got to the roof no one was there. And I looked over to see that Daisy wasn't there. I looked at Mario, who was looking up. I looked up to see King Boo holding the three princesses. "HELP ME LUIGI!" Daisy cried as the king covered her mouth. He pulled out a glass sword and began to stab Peach & Daisy while Rosalina screamed. "STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" after he was done he dropped the two of them and dropped Rosalina. Luckily Mario caught her. "SEE YA LATER SUCKERS!" King Boo shouted and flew into the moonlight. I looked down at Daisy and began to cry. Mario hugged me while Wario and Waluigi were eating popcorn and watching us. Mario rubbed my head and looked down at Peach. A tear leaked from his eye and pulled me tighter. Rosalina joined our hug. "I tried to help them but-" she started as Mario said. "I know Rosalina and it's okay. You tried your best. I have a feeling they're proud of you."

(Mario's POV)

I grabbed the necklace from Daisy's neck and placed it to my heart.

"**PEACH!" **I cried as tears ran down my cheeks. Then all of a sudden two 1-Up mushrooms appeared from the necklace. I grabbed them and gave them to the two dead princesses._ Please work._ I crossed my fingers as I saw Peach open an eye. Daisy rubbed her head and asked. "Did we win?" Luigi looked up and saw Daisy. He ran over to hug her. Peach stood up and we looked at each other. "Thanks Mario, but you could have let me go." she justified. "I just couldn't. You are too beautiful and young to face death. I had to save you. That's my duty right? You wanna me to be a hero?" I asked as she nodded. "But you could have let me free." Peach stated. "I love you too much to let you go. I had a crush on you ever since we met and I saved you for the first time."

_Flashback... _

_Baby Me, Baby Peach and Baby Luigi were walking out of Baby Bowser's place. "That was a fun game Baby Bowser! Let's play again sometime!" I waved. "Thank you for saving me. By the way what's your name?" Baby Peach asked. "I'm Baby Mario and this is my younger brother Baby Luigi." I stated. "Well thanks again, Baby Mario." she thanked as she walked away. "Hey Baby Luigi! Why don't we be a duo. We can be called the Baby Mario Brothers." I stated. _

"_Why can't we be called the Baby Luigi Brothers?" Luigi asked._

"_Because my name sounds a little better." I replied as he nodded._

"_Yeah, I guess your right." he stated as I nodded._

"_Let go home bro." I stated as we walked home._

_End of flashback..._

"After I played with Luigi on the PSP for about nine long hours I developed this crush on you."

_Flashback..._

_Me and Baby Luigi were playing on my PSP (well I was playing it) until I thought of Baby Peach and began to blush. "Baby Mario, are you okay? Did you have a accident?" I shook my head and asked. "Well you know girls right?" he nodded and said. "Those yucky girly creatures that wear skirts and dresses all the time. Yeah I heard of them." then I asked. "And you know Baby Peach right?" Baby Luigi grabbed a orange juice box and began to drink it as he nodded. "Well, I think I have a crush on her." I stated as Baby Luigi spat out the juice. **"WHAT?!"** Baby Luigi shouted. **"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON A GIRL!?"** I nodded as Baby Luigi sighed._

_End of flashback..._

"Although Luigi didn't talk to me for three weeks it was all worth it! I love you Peach." there was a moment of silence for a few seconds. Peach finally said. "Well thanks Mario and I loved you too." she stated as she pushed me into a kiss. Luigi & Daisy put up a thumbs up while the Wario brothers were clapping like they just saw a fantastic movie while I enjoyed my first kiss with the woman of my dreams. Once we let go we both blushed and kissed again. Then Luigi and Daisy began to clap. This was the best moment I ever had in my life. "Let's get out of here." I stated and the others nodded. "YES! I GET TO FINALLY EAT MY OREOS!" Wario cheered as we went downstairs and out the door.

(Luigi's POV)

Before we left me and Daisy looked at the mansion for a final time. "You know Luigi, we don't need to have a mansion to be happy." I nodded. "You just need good friends and a happy relationship with the girl of your dreams." I stated as she smiled. "Besides we always have me and Mario's house." "Race you there!?" Daisy asked. "You're on!" I shouted as we ran to the house.

**_THE END _**


End file.
